x_men_movies_canonfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
'Common Timeline' '3000 B.C.' *Apocalypse (as En Sabah Nur) telekinetically assembles the pyramids in Ancient Egypt. '1828' *Victor Creed was born. '1832' *James Howlett was born. '1845' *James kills Thomas Logan in a mad rage and his mutation manifests for the first time. *James and Victor run away from home into the unknown. '1861-1864' *American Civil War conflict involving James and Victor fighting as mercenaries for the North. '1917-1918' *World War I conflict involving James and Victor fighting as mercenaries for The Allied Powers. *Shaw's obsession towards genetics began. '1930' *Erik Lehnsherr was born. '1932' *Charles Xavier was born. '1934' *Raven Darkholme was born. *Emma Frost / White Queen was born. *William Stryker is born. '1941-1944' *D-Day, 6th of June, 1944, with James and Victor fighting as mercenaries for the Alliance. '1944' *Erik is held in a Jewish concentration camp and his parents are executed. *Shaw switches sides with the Nazi forces for conducting unethical experiments. *Erik's mutation manifests. *Erik meets Sebastian Shaw. *Charles meets a young Raven Darkholme. '1945' *Robert Kelly was born. *James transfers from Europe to the Pacific by this time. Prior to August 9, he is imprisoned in a Japanese POW camp near Nagasaki. *James Howlett saves Ichirō Yashida's life during the Nagasaki bombing. '1948' *The Soviet experiment known as Project: O.M.E.G.A RED fails as test subject Arkady Rossovich kills the soldiers ordered to guard him and he is frozen in carbonadium state. '1949' *Erik Lehnsherr visits America for the first time and sees the Statue of Liberty. Sometime between 1949 and 1962, he returns to Europe, disillusioned with America's image as the land of "tolerance and peace". '1952' *Abraham Cornelius finds out about the mutants during the Korean War ( possibly meeting Cain Marko). '1958' *Hank McCoy graduates Harvard at the age of 15. '1962 '( X-Men: First Class) *Erik locates Shaw and plans on killing him. *Mutants are first discovered by the C.I.A. *Charles meets Erik for the first time. *Charles brings up a faction known as Division X, to stop the Hellfire Club ( which later becomes The X Men). *The Cuban Missile Crisis occurs being challenged by The Hellfire Club and leader Sebastian Shaw. *Sebastian Shaw is killed by Erik Lehnsherr ( who becomes Magneto). *Erik puts a base to his Brotherhood Of Mutants, with Raven and Hellfire Club members to join. *Charles is paralysed from the waist down. *Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters is founded. '1963' *Kurt Wagner was born. *Azazel and Angel Salvadore are killed by Project WideAwake operatives. *Jason Stryker was born. '1964' *Scott Summers was born. '1968' *Jean Grey was born. '1969' *Mortimer Toynbee was born. *Emma Frost "Silverfox" was born. '1971' *Kenuichio Harada was born. 'Original Timeline' '1973' *Vietnam War conflict during the fall of Saigon in 30th of April involving James and Victor fighting as mercenaries for the U.S. *Victor goes berserk and attempts to rape a local woman as the soldiers try to calm him down, Victor manages to kill them and beheads one of the senior officers. *James and Victor are declared traitors and because of killing their brothers in arms, they are set to be executed by a firing squad at dawn ( though they both survive and are placed in a Vietnamese prison). *Both James and Victor meet William Stryker for the first time who recruits them in joining Team X. They remain in the team for the next two years. '1975' *Team X launches Operation: Africa to get hold of the Adamantium as James defects being tired of slaughtering innocents. '1981( X-Men Origins: Wolverine) *Victor Creed takes revenge on former Team X teammates and kills Chris Bradley, John Wraith, Fred Dukes and Wade Wilson. *The Weapon X program was initiated. *Wolverine's skeleton is bounded with adamantium. *Wade Wilson receives Wolverine's healing factor through experimentation as he becomes Weapon XI ( "The Deadpool"). *Scott Summers is taken prisoner along other mutants at the Three Mile Island facility. *The Three Mile Island incident occurs. *Wolverine loses his memory. *Xavier's second generation of X Men is founded. '1986 *Charles manages to recruit a young Jean Grey at his school. '1987' *Ororo Monroe is found by Professor X and recruited by The X Men. '1996' *Warren Worthington's mutation manifests. '1999' *Peter Rasputin joins The New X Men and becomes a student at Xavier's School. '2001' *Robert Drake becomes a student at Xavier's School and a member of The New X Men. *Katherine Pryde joins The New X Men and becomes a student at Xavier's School. '2005' ( X-Men and X-Men 2) *Wolverine joins the X Men. *The Mutant Registration Act is voted. *Robert Kelly is killed by Magneto. *Magneto attempts to use the radiation machine and mutate New York citizens from Liberty Island. *Rogue joins Xavier's institute. *Magneto is captured and placed in a plastic prison. *Wolverine and Sabretooth showdown after 24 years. *Sabretooth saves Wolverine and is almost killed by Stryker ( with adamantium bullets). *Stryker begins capturing mutants and exposing The X-Men to the government. *Stryker and his men invade the X-Mansion. *Nightcrawler meets The X-Men. *Magneto breaks out his plastic prison cell and reunites with Mystique in thwarting Stryker's plans. *William Stryker dies. *John Allerdyce ( Pyro) leaves the X Men and joins The Brotherhood. *Jean Grey apparently dies. *A conflict between humans and mutants is yet avoided. '2006' ( X-Men: The Official Game and X-Men: The Last Stand) *Project: Wideawake is re-initiated. *Jason Stryker is revealed to have survived only to die afterwards in the events. *Wolverine and Sabretooth final showdown. *Silver Samurai loses command upon HYDRA. *Lady Deathstrike is revealed to have survived. *Jamie Madrox ( Multiple Man) joins The Brotherhood and is arrested by the government due to the Brooklyn Bridge destruction attempt. *Project Wideawake is finally destroyed. *Project: Leech is initiated and follows the development of the mutant X-gene cure. *Jean Grey returns as The Dark Phoenix. *Magneto takes a final stand against humans at Alcatraz prison where the cure is stocked. *Scott Summers is killed. *Charles Xavier apparently dies, but transfers his consciousness into his twin-brother's body in order to survive. *Rogue leaves The X Men to become human. *Storm becomes headmistress of Xavier's mutant institute. *Beast joins The X Men in battle once more. *Mystique is cured of her mutation ( same with Magneto although the cure is proven to be temporary). *Jean dies during the Battle of Alcatraz. *Wolverine returns to the mansion with the other X Men, helping Storm with her duties.Category:Timeline